From Star Nerds To Love Birds
by crimsonnette
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are best friends. Can They ever be more? Maybe with some help from a shooting star...LOLIVER! ONESHOT! R&R! FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone! Ok well this is only my second fanfic, so please be nice in your reviews! Ok, well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters (sadly!)**

**BTW- Big thanks to haha169 for reminding me about that spelling error. I did change "liver" to "oliver":) ok well happy readings!  
**

"MOM! I'm going with Oliver to the beach!" fourteen-year-old Lilly Truscott shouted over her shoulder. A muffled "Have fun, dear", came from somewhere inside the house.

Lilly grabbed her beat-up skateboard and sat on her porch to wait for her best friend. Oliver only lived a few houses down from her, which was fine by her- they generally did everything together anyways. Well, at least they did all the things that they enjoyed—skateboarding, surfing, watching the sunset—all of which they were going to do now.

All of the "girly" stuff- shopping, checking out boys, getting hair done, _checking out boys,_ was all done with her other best friend, Miley (a.k.a. Hannah Montana). Miley was great to be with, but Lilly and Oliver were much closer. They had known each other since kindergarten, there mom's were best friends…and Lilly was in love with him.

She loved his goofy smile, the way he shook the hair out of his face, plus he was cute, smart, funny, and…

"Earth to Lil-ay!" Oliver shouted, making Lilly jump about ten feet in the air. "Don't scare me like that, Ollie! And besides, I wouldn't have been staring into space if YOU had gotten here on time!" Lilly tapped her foot, impersonating an annoyed mother.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My mom made me clean my room before I could leave…." His voice trailed off. "HA!" he shouted, "you should have seen the look on your face!" Lilly jumped up and started chasing his toward the beach. "You jerk" she said as they approached Rico's.

"Hey!" Oliver pouted, "Don't call me that!" A goofy grin spread across his face. "Come on, Lil, you know you love me!"

_More than you know,_ she thought.

Oliver's Point Of View

"Okay, then, Mr. Smarty pants, which one's that?" Lilly asked me, pointing to the sky. "That's Orion, and below him is his "dog". See that bright star in him? That's Sirius, the brightest star in the galaxy. Seriously!"

I cracked up to my joke, and Lilly put on her "duh" face. Soon though, she couldn't hide her smile, and was laughing along with me.

I'd do anything to make Lilly laugh. She has a gorgeous smile. Plus she's beautiful, smart, funny...I could make a hundred reasons why I love her.

We were lying down on some towels, star gazing. I couldn't help but notice that Lilly was so close to me. She seemed like she had something on her mind…Could it be what I hope it is?

"Okay, Oken. I admit it. You are a star nerd!" Lilly pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, well it helps my dad is an Astronomer" I replied.

The moonlight danced on Lilly's hair. She really was beautiful. I smiled at her—a real smile, not my goofy one—and stared into her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled back, and I decided it was time to confess. I had to tell her, right now!

"Lil—" I started to tell her I was in love with her, but she had cut me off.

"Oooh! Oliver! Even I know what that is!" She grabbed my hand in anticipation. "It's a shooting star, Ollie! Make a wish!" She didn't let go of my hand.

_I wish I could get the guts to tell Lilly I love her…_

Lilly's POV

_I wish I could tell Oliver I love him…_

I wished it with all my might. It might screw up our friendship. It might be the most embarrassing this of my life. He might not like me back….but it's a risk I need to take.

I glanced at Oliver, and didn't release my hand.

Rolling on my side to face him, I got the nerve to tell him. He rolled up on his side, too.

"Oliver…you're my best friend. You know that, right?" I started.

"Of course! You're my best friend, too Lilly" Oliver replied.

I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little sad on the word friend…

"But umm..." I stuttered. Oh, god I have to get this out. I cleared my throat and sat up. He did the same. Then, staring into his eyes, I confessed.

"Ollie, do you ever think about us being more than friends?" I asked. To my credit, despite the deep blush that was creeping over my face, I never looked away from his eyes.

"You mean like, being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ye-yeah. You see, I like you Oliver. I like you a lot. And I've been waiting since kindergarten to tell you that I…I…love you. And I know this is ruining everything because there's no way in heck that you like me too so I'm—"

She was interrupted by Oliver softly kissing her.

He pulled away and said, "Lilly, I've thought about this happening since kindergarten, too."

He kissed her again, more passionately. They spent most of the night together, talking about how much they loved each other.

Never underestimate a shooting star.

**END! I sure hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames accepted! I know its not that good so constructive criticism is welcome! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Inspiration

**Hey everyone…I know, I hate when people add a chapter and then this is all they put, but I'm looking for a beta writer! Please contact me if interested, and also I would LOVE for an idea to write about! Thanks so much!**

**Kurtle (SpEeDyK8)**


End file.
